


By Beasts

by ManiasNotebook



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, master/apprentice relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook
Summary: He will never be yours in the same way that you are his.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	By Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This contains (implied) master/apprentice relationship and suggestive themes.
> 
> But it's a Jhin x Reader so of course it's gonna get at least a little bit freaky

A wrong note.

“It’s hard.” A pout.

“You’ve done hard before.” A heartbeat.

“‘m sorry.” A slurred voice.

Jhin says nothing as he picks up where she left off. Her arms fall limp, retreating to her sides as she listens. The frown he imagines twisted on her face is lucid as she shifts in his grasp. His poor, little angel.

Sideways across his lap, her head rests against his chest. The drag of her eyelashes against the mesh material that surrounds his neck is sin. The rise of her dress that brings about a tease of her thigh is a test of will power. The body desires nothing except its own defeat. 

She will be the one to surely kill him.

His fingers glide over the keys in a practiced elegance that came with years and years of training. The same elegance he was able to teach overnight. His technique is delicate and fragile yet strong and bold. A brushstroke accent. A gunshot of a rest. His heart beats in time with the music- a rhythm that has claimed his body and soul. Her tiny hands fist the fabric of her dress, struggling to contain her longing. Her lust is a losing battle. It is far too easy to lose yourself in the intimacy of the music. 

“You’re leaving again.” Her voice holds no room for doubt. It is far too broken to gather anything but unshed tears.

“I am.” He agrees. He’s hurting her- that much he knows. Perhaps he shall be the one to kill her too.

“Stay.” 

She’s expressive in a way he never learned how. 

Dissonance rings out into the air. Tension flows like molasses flows his blood. His hands are still- frozen inches above the key. His breath is heavy. Her head is thrown back, feeling the chord with every inch of a sculpted body. She shudders in a delightfully immoral way that reminds him of lust. He sits, the piece completely unfinished. She whimpers, body and mind, completely undone.

His hand finds its way onto her waist. Silk tickles his fingertips as he tears his eyes always from the ivories that control their life. A warm breath in her ear silences her. The body beneath this fabric will forever be his alone. His alone to nurture, to love, to care for, and to consume. But adoration is nothing but a reflection of their passion. He can never submit himself fully to her. That is the only way to ensure that she will forever be his. The light exists only because there is darkness to hold her. 

“I apologize, my dear angel.”

_Beauty is to be protected by Beasts._


End file.
